Personal hygiene products such as wet wipes can have many applications. They may be used to clean up small children and infants for example, wiping a baby's bottom when changing a diaper. Wipes may be used for cleaning hands, or as a bath tissue. Wipes may also be used by a caregiver to clean an individual for whom they are providing care. Finally, wet wipes may be used in and for a number of other applications where the wetness or moisture of the wipe or towel gives some benefit.
People of all ages use personal hygiene cloths and papers to clean various areas of the body. A dry tissue is typically used to clean a wet area. For example, dry tissues are used to wipe the nose. However, it may be difficult to fully remove mucus, especially dried-on mucus, using a dry tissue. Even using a tissue having added moisturizer, a dry tissue quickly becomes irritating to the skin, particularly for infants and children. In a typical application of prior art saline treatments, a parent or other caregiver applies saline liquid to a child's nose, waits some length of time for the saline to work on the mucus, and then attempts to wipe the child's face with a dry Kleenex™ or cloth, or have the child blow his or her nose into the Kleenex™ or cloth.
It is often difficult to use nasal sprays or other mucus treatment products in this way with children, or to repeatedly wipe the child's face clean, without irritating the child's skin, particularly since children may not hold still during cleaning. Traditional methods of using saline to address mucus problems, as noted above, are therefore problematic in that it is generally uncomfortable, especially for children, to drop or spray saline into the nasal cavity.
It is therefore desirable to more easily remove mucus from children's noses, hands, and faces in a manner that is gentle and quick.
Personal hygiene wipes and associated products are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,728, 4,772,501, 5,215,759, 5,353,485, 5,599,335, 5,669,894, 6,017,833, 6,361,784, 6,412,656, 6,579,391, 7,059,493, and 7,101,612, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0000064, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.